Retribution
About Retribution is the eleventh episode of the first season of Caprica and the twelfth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on October 12, 2010. Daniel Graystone takes ruthless steps to win back his company, backed by the Ha'la'tha's muscle and with some tragic results. Clarice Willow returns to wage war on Barnabas and his STO cell comprised of her former students. Jordan Duram shocks Amanda Graystone with a revelation about Clarice. "Retribution." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode summary (edited), episode 111, Syfy, 2010, disc one. Summary Prologue 11:30 PM Barnabas has sent Lacy Rand, Keon Gatwick, Pann and Hippolyta to Trojan Spaceport to plant bombs. When Clarice Willow returns home from her trip to Gemenon, they will be detonated, killing her. Lacy bungles the operation when she gets nervous and attracts the attention of a Security Guard. Pann shoots and kills the guard. Then he, Hippolyta and Lacy flee the spaceport, jump into the getaway car where Keon waits at the wheel and they speed away. They argue. Keon wonders why Lacy still has her bag and Pann tells Hippolyta to trigger the bombs. Then Lacy admits she still has her bag with the bomb inside. Act One 12:02 AM Pann thinks the police have found their bombs by now. Hippolyta says that instead of bomb fragments, there are whole bombs with their fingerprints on them. Lacy says she will talk to Barnabas and it will be okay. Pann vehemently disagrees. He says Lacy cannot smooth it over this time. She almost got shot and the operation is frakked. He says they should not have brought her and that she fraks everything up. Lacy yells at Keon to stop the car. She gets out and shouts "frak you" at them and storms off. Sam Adama kidnaps Cornell Gast and brings him to Daniel Graystone's home. Joseph Adama is there with Daniel. Gast is a board member at Graystone Industries. Daniel reminds him of his past. He was addicted to purple. He liked to hurt young girls and Daniel paid them off to keep quiet. Daniel attempts to blackmail Cornell with this information to get his vote to put him back as president of Graystone and to vote Tomas Vergis out. Daniel threatens to tell Cornell's wife and children. Cornell angrily refuses to be blackmailed and leaves. 1:18 AM Amanda Graystone is at the cabin taking a shower. She remembers her jump from the Pantheon Bridge. She remembers Clarice visiting her in the hospital after her failed suicide jump. Clarice argued with Amanda's doctor saying there needed to be a limit on Amanda's visitors so she could get her rest. Clarice told Amanda she heard about her jump on the news. She said Daniel was on his way, but was stuck in traffic. Amanda did not want to see her husband. Sam and Joseph blackmail Graystone Industries' board members to get them to vote Daniel back in as CEO. If they cannot find incriminating evidence, they will set them up. Daniel has a hard time blackmailing board members he called his friends. Sam reminds him that as soon as Vergis came calling, his "friends" sold him out. Amanda and Zoe have an awkward meal together. Amanda tries to encourage Zoe to eat, but her daughter insults her cooking. Amanda questions why Zoe must be so unpleasant all the time. Zoe says it is because she hates her, but not to worry. She will be dead soon and everyone will be happy. Amanda suddenly wakes up from her nightmare. Amanda goes to the kitchen looking for a drink. She hears Clarice whispering in her bedroom. Amanda goes to check on Clarice. She is in bed wearing her holoband. Amanda hears her whisper Zoe's name. In V-World, Clarice is in the confessional speaking with Alvo. He informs Clarice that her students have turned against her and joined Barnabas' cell. Clarice does not believe him. Alvo says it is true. Pann, Hippolyta, Keon and Lacy were caught on camera at the Trojan Spaceport one hour ago. They attempted to bomb the spaceport to kill her and they will try again. He asks her what she will do about it. Cornell Gast sits in his car. He leaves a note for his wife, Helen, and encloses his wedding ring in the envelope. He remembers the blackmail conversation with Daniel. Then Cornell puts a pistol to his head and pulls the trigger. Act Two 4:46 AM Pann is in the bathtub, channel surfing. A news presenter reports that a high-ranking Graystone board member was found dead early this morning, the victim of a self-inflicted gunshot wound. A reporter at Trojan Spaceport reports on the botched bombing attempt. Clarice arrives and grabs his gun before he can and aims it at him. He begs forgiveness and promises to repent the error of his ways. She puts the gun down and says she forgives him, but will God forgive him? She answers that question by throwing the television set into his bathtub, electrocuting him. 6:08 AM Clarice finds Hippolyta in an alley outside of her apartment. Hippolyta tries to apologize, but Olaf surprises her and knocks her down. Act Three Helen Gast accosts Daniel as his car is pulling out of a parking garage. She bangs on his car windows demanding he tell her why Cornell killed himself. She asks what will she tell their children. She says he knows why. She calls Daniel a murderer. Uncomfortable, Daniel tells his chauffeur to drive on and keep going. GDD Agents Jordan Duram and Youngblood are sent to investigate Pann's murder. Duram makes the link between his death and the murder of his girlfriend, Hippolyta, the same night across town. He reads a report stating that they went to the same school that Zoe Graystone and Ben Stark attended, an unlikely coincidence. Duram will pay Clarice a visit to track down possible connections. Cyrus Xander is at Daniel's home helping him open the box containing the damaged U-87. He tells Daniel that Vergis wanted it melted down, but he kept putting it off. He says he knew Daniel would want the robot. Gara Singh meets with Duram. He tells Jordan that he is mistaken in his belief that Clarice Willow can be an Athenian cleric and keep up a secret Monotheist life in the STO. He tells Jordan to back off from his search for links between Clarice and the Soldiers of the One. Furthermore, Singh says Youngblood agrees with him. He tells Duram that his strong Polytheist beliefs are clouding his judgment. Act Four Duram tries to convince Amanda that Clarice is STO and therefore is part of the group that killed her daughter. Furthermore, Duram wants her to spy on Clarice. Amanda angrily rejects the idea because Clarice is her friend. Epilogue Trivia General All of the scenes of this episode take place within a twenty-four hour period during a rain storm. Ratings 840,000 American viewers Caprica Episodes, US Viewers on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 13, 2019). Production Notes Filming Locations * The Trojan Spaceport scenes were filmed in the Mezzanine and Registrar's Office at Simon Frazier University, Surrey, British Columbia, Canada. Caprica, Production, Location on Wikipedia (Retrieved on August 19, 2019). * Clarice Willow's cabin was filmed at the McMurdo Frazer Park Caretaker's Cabin, 2720 Pemberton Avenue, North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Caprica: "Retribution", Trivia on the Internet Movie Database (Retrieved on August 19, 2019). Music Cultural References * Alvo River * Athena (goddess) * Capricorn * Gemini * Helen of Troy * Pan (God) * Pantheon (word) * Queen Hippolyta * Troy (ancient city in Asia Minor) Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also * Monotheism * Polytheism References Cast and Episode List